The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
In recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are utilized not only as light sources for lighting applications, taking over from fluorescent lamps, but also as light sources for headlights of vehicles and the like.
There is known a light emitting device which employs an LED in which one or more light emitting elements are mounted on a mounting board equipped with wiring.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-177120 discloses a light emitting device having: a mounting board; light emitting elements mounted on the mounting board; phosphor layers each provided on the light emitting elements; and a reflective member disposed adjacent to the lateral faces of the phosphor layer and the lateral faces of the light emitting elements so as to cover the surface of the mounting board.